The goal of the Musculoskeletal Imaging and Image Processing Research (MQIR) Core is to provide customized image acquisition, reconstruction and quantitative analysis for pre-clinical (tissue samples and animal models), and human quantitative imaging in musculoskeletal diseases.The MQIR Core has the following aims as part of its contribution to the overall mission of the CCMBM. Specific Aim I: To provide quantitative magnetic resonance imaging sequences, computed tomography (CT) and positron emission tomography (PET) methods for pre-clinical and human musculoskeletal tissues. Specific Aim II: To develop novel image grading and quantitative analysis: To provide templates, training, and implement robust measures for clinical grading of radiographs, CT and MR images, software packages for post-processing, visualization and quantitative analysis of images. Specific Aim III: To provide interpretation of imaging data and assess links to biochemical, histological, and biomechanical measures. Develop and maintain databases for proposed projects that record parameters that are extracted from single and serial imaging examinations and the relevant clinical or experimental endpoints. Specific Aim IV: We will provide a web portal, examples of previous studies that have used imaging endpoints and detailed descriptions of clinical and research imaging services will be represented on the web portal. On-line requests from new users for research collaboration and service will be reviewed by the staff, and based on the studies, initial consultation with appropriate individuals will be set up. Post-processing and imaging informatics will be provided to assist researchers design studies and apply for their Pilot and Feasibility grants. Specific Aim V: We will also perform proactive outreach to attract potential new users, participate in CCMBM seminar activities to provide imaging seminars and workshops to introduce new imaging, image processing, to the Core community.